


Starlight in My Dreams

by Abbyromana



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s04e13 Journey's End, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbyromana/pseuds/Abbyromana
Summary: Donna's dreams are more real than she knows.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Kudos: 41





	Starlight in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the middle of deleting my LJ account, so I'm transferring my works over here. Please forgive rough or incomplete works. I plan to edit them after I'm done.

Donna wasn’t sure how long she had been lying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful smile on her face.  
  
Her thoughts were swimming with the images, sounds, and sensations of her dreams. They were a whirl of strange far off places that couldn’t exist and times so long ago that she couldn’t have ever been there. And yet, these were as vivid as any memory, particular the hand.  
  
No matter the dream, she always held the same warm, constant hand in hers. With each squeeze, she felt the thrill vibrating through the person attached to it. A hand that promised so much of the impossible, if she’d only asked. When she did ask, the response was always an enthusiastic, beaming grin and a shout of some strange, foreign phrase. They always made her blush, causing her stomach to do flip-flops.  
  
Despite these feelings and vague images, she could never remember any definite details. In fact, so much of these dreams seemed random and very impossible.  
  
“Not impossible,” Donna whispered to herself, feeling an uncomfortable twist in the pit of her stomach. “Just a bit…”  
  
The clatter of pans from downstairs broke her thoughts. She sighed to herself, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With only a small bit of hesitance, she brushed thoughts of impossible dreams aside. Instead, she pushed herself up and headed for the bathroom  
  


oOo

  
By the time she had made herself presentable at least for preparation for the party, she could already smell stuff cooking in the kitchen. Her mum was hovering over the stove, while giving orders to her granddad. He was seated at the table, peeling potatoes. Of course, that was challenging, since he kept snagging snacks from the cookie platters already laid on the table.  
  
A smile curved her lips as she entered. "See everything is going well."  
  
Glancing in her direction, her granddad practically leapt to his feet. "Sweetheart! You didn't have to get up."  
  
Much to Donna's surprise, her mum reiterated his comment. "Your granddad's right," said, wiping her hands on a towel. She was actually smiling at Donna "No need to wear yourself out today, Lady. You need to look your best before the guests come."  
  
With a roll of her eyes, Donna replied, "With all the noise going on down here, I just thought I could help out before John arrived."  
  
"Did I hear my name?" a familiar voice popped in from behind Donna. The questioning but cheerful tone put butterflies in her stomach. A smile consumed her face as she spun on her heel. There in a loose fitting dress shirt and blue jeans, he gave her a lopsided grin. His soft brown eyes twinkled from behind a mop of wild brown locks. He was the most important man in her life.  
  
Fighting the grin on her face, she gave him an irritated look. "You're late."  
  
Stepping up to her, he took her hands into his. As like her, he looked to be fighting the grin on his face. "I'm so sorry. Car trouble."  
  
"The old, beat up, blue one," she said with a scoff, taking comfort in his warm hands. "When we're married..." She paused leaning in close enough to press her nose against his. "I'm so getting you a new one."  
  
John pouted, giving her soul-filled look. "But it's my favorite. Been with me forever."  
  
Giving him a serious, purposeful stare, she watched as his head dipped like a naughty child. He was being difficult again. Then again, she never could say no to him.  
  
After a moment, she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh. All right. You can keep it, but," she told him, tapping the tip of his nose. His gaze rose quickly to meet hers. "You are going to get another, so you no longer have that as an excuse. Understood?"  
  
A smile exploded across his face. He surged forward, pressing a ferocious kiss against her lips. A wave of euphoria washed over her as his arms encircled her. She was soon consumed by his spicy musk, sending ever sense a light.  
  
When he pulled back at last, she continued to lean into his hold. She couldn't imagine a happier place. Then, she remembered her dream and realized it was all a symbol for her life since meeting John. He brought adventure and joy like her dream traveller.  
  
"I dreamed about you again, John," Donna whispered. She thought he might chuckle at that or inquire.  
  
When he suddenly went stiff against her and the chatting of her mum and granddad abruptly stopped, she pulled back. There was a peculiar and very concerned look on his face that was directed over her shoulder. Glancing quickly behind her, she saw the same worried look on her mum's and granddad's face. Feeling an uncomfortable chill replace John's warmth, she gave an inquisitive look at John.  
  
"What? What is it?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing," John said, with a nervous swallow. "What... what sort of dreams are you having?"  
  
"Impossible ones," Donna said with a chuckle. "Silly."  
  
No one else laughed.  
  
"What specifically, Sweetheart?" her granddad asked.  
  
With a shrug, she said offhandedly, "Traveling mostly. Some running from monsters in different places and times. Just impossible things. Stuff that could never have happened. Why?"  
  
"Oh?" questioningly said John. His voice raised an octave when he spoke. "Oh... just curious."  
  
"Say, I'm not barmey!" Donna said, swatting his chest playfully. "I know it's all just dreams. It know it's just my subconscious trying to symbolize my life now...." She paused, flashing a cheeky grin at John, "since I met you.  
  
John's eyebrows rose up his brow. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna continued. "How much you've changed my life, made it better: more fun and fuller. Lucky me." She brushed her lips against his.  
  
"Yes," he said slowly with a deep thoughtful look. Seconds ticked uncomfortably by for Donna.  
  
"John?" Donna asked worriedly.  
  
"Doc...I mean, John?" her granddad said inquisitively from behind Donna.  
  
"Oh! We're good," John pipped up with a broad grin. He flashed it at her granddad with a wink, before hugging Donna close. "In fact, we're brilliant! Couldn't... be better."  
  
Donna couldn't help but laugh as John's warmth encompassed her again. She couldn't imagine a better life. She couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I was not happy with the end of Journey's End, so I fixed it one way. The Doctor is going to take care of Donna for the rest of her life and make sure its a happy one


End file.
